


I'm Sorry The World Failed You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Just Iron Dad and Spider Son, Peter is so pretty when he cries tho, This is real sad :(, ngl, no starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 3- “You’re supposed to be dead, but I see you everywhere.” 6- “Why did I have to stay?” 20- “I’m scared of being alone.”





	I'm Sorry The World Failed You

**Author's Note:**

> Not Starker in this one, hope you didn’t mind. I’m hoping that this could honestly find place in canon.

Peter sits down on the edge of this building, looking at the Iron Man mural on the next building. He takes his mask off, feeling tears fall down his face. 

“You’re supposed to be dead, but I see you everywhere.” Peter says, staring right at the Iron Man mask. “It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair, Mr. Stark!” He says, perhaps more loudly than he should have. “I had the gauntlet in my hands. Captain Marvel had it in her hands. There were so many people on that field that could have used it, that should have used it, instead of you.”

He stares at his mask. “People who could have used it and lived, because they’re supernatural. People who had nothing to lose, no one to miss them.” He looks back at the mural. “Me, I should have used it.”

He looks to his hands. When he was dusted, his hands were the first to go. “Why did you risk everything, just to bring me back? Why did you die?” He sobs and puts his head in his hands. “Why did I have to stay?”

He winces as he hears police sirens. He stands, putting his mask back on. “I’m scared of being alone.” He whispers. “I don’t want to do this alone. I don’t want to be Spider-Man, in a world with no Iron Man.” He drops down, laying his forehead on Tony’s mural.

“I miss you, Mr. Stark. The entire world misses you.” He pulls back. “I’m sorry the world failed you, I’m sorry the world couldn’t save you. We didn’t deserve you.”

And with that, Peter swings his way towards the sirens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts here or at https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
